Family Ties
by DevilPriestess
Summary: Neji wants to get into the showbiz which cause hinata to make serious scrafices as his little sister like Neji's new girlfriend and her viginity. at parts this will be an antisusake fic so please no reviews on haw I dissed sasuke. Cool and thank you.thx


Disclamer: I do not own naruto. I will not own naruto. I just watch it for personal enjoyment.

Hi! this my 4th fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah I'm going to repeat this. this is a anti-sasuke fic at some parts so I want no reviews on how badly I dissed sasuke. kay! good!R&R!

* * *

**_Big Brother:_**

Hinata was excited because after a year and a half she was finally going to she her big brother Neji.Neji had been a living on the campus off suna university as well as attending, while Hinata attended konoha high school.since they were so far apart from each other they both called each other every night, but when her brother had told her the week before that he was coming she was overjoyed. she remebered the conversation that they had had the week before.

* * *

**_flashback_**

_Hinata had just stepped out of the bath when she heard the phone ring. she wrapped her towel around herself and walked over and picked up the phone._

_"Hello." she said softly as she put the phone to her ear._

_"Hi baby sis." Neji said excited into the phone. "how are ya?" _

_"I fine how are you?" she said as if she didn't know what he was going to say._

_"I'm cool. so how are you're grades lookin'?"_

_"Pretty good I guess. and yours?" she giggled_

_"they suck." he said as if it were a good thing."so are ou eating pretty well cause if you're not I'll send more money for ya."_

_"no I have enough money as it is don't worry about it." she said sweetly_

_"That's to bad because I was gonna bring the money with me when I come back."_

_"you're coming home! really!"_

_"yeah I coming back to live with you. I mean I cant be away from my sister that long I'm sure those fuckin' jerk off called teenage boy are after you. and what kind of big brother would I be if I wasn't there to case them off." Hinata giggled. _

_"umm big brother I forgot I have homework to finish so I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_"Okay talk to ya later." _

* * *

she was ready to se her older brother.the person she admired the most. she began to run home in excitment. 

"hey Hinata-chan!" she felt someone jump on her back.

"Oh h...hi Na...ruto-kun." she said gasping for air. "Nar...uto-kun yo...you're cho...king me..." naruto jumped off. Naruto and Hinata had known each since grade school. so basically they where best friends.

"Come on let's go get some ramen!"

"Sorry naruto-kun, my brother's coming home." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh! then I guess he can treat us!"

"No! He wanted it to be just the two of us!" she blushed.

"Okay! Then I'll see you later!" He ran off. Hinata waved at him as sprinted home.

* * *

She was only a couple blocks from her house. she contain how happy she was that she was finally about to see her brother after all this time.she began to run home. 

When she finally got home she pulled out her keys and opened the door.

"big brother I'm home!" she said but heard no reply. "big brother!" she walked towards her room.

"Maybe he just not hear yet." As she got closer to her room she strated to hear sounds. the sounds where faint but she swore see could hear moaning. as she got to her room she could hear completely.what ever she was hearing it was coming from her room.

she opened the door to see what hear virgin eyes wished not to. her brother was on top of some girl in her bed. she through her bag at his head. she hit him.

"hey who the hell did that!" Neji yelled. he turned around to see his sister in tears. then she ran off.

"hinata-chan wait!" Neji yelled climbing off the girl.

"hey Neji who is that girl." the girl that hinata had saw him on earlier asked.

"that's my little sister. stay here I'm going after her." he put on some clothes and began to run after her

* * *

Hinata ran all the way to the park. she began to cry 

_that's nasty of all places for you to do it why in my room. and why didn't you tell me that you were bring your girlfriend home. maybe I wouldn't have been as surprised. _

"Hinata you sure do run fast."

"get awy from me you pervert."

"Come on Hinata-chan it's me your big brother." he came towards her and touched her.

"get away from me you pervert." she yelled.

* * *

okay that was the first chapter of "family ties". hope you enjoyed R&R please 


End file.
